Amnesia
by stevesbestgirl
Summary: All Zee could think about were the ones she cared for the most; Steve, Clint, Tony, Thor, Natasha - all of these wonderful, selfless people fighting for this planet... fighting for her, and she knew what she had to do. Sacrifice herself for the good of the world, and die in peace knowing her family of Avengers were safe. *COVER IMAGE TAKEN FROM GOOGLE, EDITED BY MYSELF*
1. Prologue - Luther

*****SOME DARK THEMES FROM THE BEGINNING AND THROUGHOUT****

Luther looked at the scene in front of him, and wasn't pleased. In fact, if he explored deep down inside himself, he would have most probably felt heartbroken. Dorothy hadn't gotten any better since the last time he had visited her. Luther did not understand how everything he had suggested to the doctors, everything he had tried himself, and everything he had tried from others suggestions hadn't eased her pain nor her suffering.

He remembered the day he sat gripping her hand in the doctors consultation office when the words "I'm sorry, it's worse than we had anticipated." fell out of the doctors mouth. Luther knew what the results were, and did not bother listening to the rest of what the doctor had to say. Luther was a doctor himself, and was going to do everything in his power to save Dorothy.

Luther was in his final year of study before he would be fully licensed, and if he could just find a mentor, someone to take him on in the research field straight after, not only would he have the funding to provide care for Dorothy but the ability to find the cure for it. Luther couldn't even bring himself to say the word anymore.

"Sir..." A feeble voice broke Luther from his thoughts, alerting him someone else had dared entered the room whilst he was saying goodbye to Dorothy. Luther's light grip on Dorothy's hand remained, as he turned, his eyes glowering, towards the other person.

It was a young nurse, small and slim in stature, probably the same age as Dorothy and in the prime of her life. "Sir, the doctors are ready to turn the machine off now, would you like to stay in the room as they do so?" Luther noticed the nurse's trembling figure, he probably had brought out her fear when he had thrown a glass at the wall earlier when he was given the news that there was nothing more he nor the doctors nor God could do for his beloved Dorothy.

"No thank you, please leave the window open for her soul to make it's journey to heaven safely. I will be back tomorrow, to collect her belongings." Luther stated matter of factly and proceeded to glide out of the room, without so much as a nod goodbye to the nurse, or a glance back at Dorothy.

Luther found himself sitting on a bench just to the side of the front doors of the hospital, positioned in an almost alcove with two neatly trimmed Evergreen trees situated either side. It was then that Luther noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, chastising himself internally for the lack of strength he was displaying. Then, out of what appeared to be no where, a short, pot-bellied man appeared.

He dressed in attire that Luther hadn't seen a man wearing since 1946. He wore strange little glasses pushed up to the bridge of his nose and carried a black leather briefcase. He took a seat in the empty space next to Luther, and stretched his mouth in to small grin. Luther didn't bother returning the smile, and instead went back to his inner most thoughts. "This isn't the end of the world, you know." The short man spoke, Luther noticed he had a strange accent, he was a European. The man's words had angered Luther as well, of course, this was the end of his world in the very least, and Luther felt compelled to respond to him.

"Maybe it is not for you, but Dorothy, my sister was the only reason I had left to live. The only reason I wanted to change the world, to make it better... for her."

"You can still change the world, my friend... it would just be in your sister's memory." The man spoke wisely, Luther felt himself rush with a feeling of admiration and he sat up enough that he could turn and look at the man. "How can I do thaat? I have no sponsor, no mentor. It is just me alone, I will never be able to be a doctor now."

"My dear boy, do not worry about such things. I am a doctor myself, I will help you after you finish your final year of training, then you must come work for me... it will surely be something that could...motivate you?" The man grinned, raising his eyebrows. Luther pulled his eyebrows together in a second of momentary confusion at how on earth this man could know about his training progression, but chose to ignore it.

"I would like that very much...Sir. Thank you, thank you so much, this means the world to me."

"Excellent, you can avenge Dorothy in every way you imagined, the world will yours for the making."

Luther smiled, devilishly at being able to avenge his dear sister and knew he could do all he wanted and more, nodding in satisfaction. "And what is your name, dear boy?" The strange little man asked.

"Luther... Luther Cameron, Sir." Luther introduced himself, extending his hand, offering a handshake to the man opposite him. The other man agreed, his grin broadening, and his hand gripping Luther's tightly. "Wonderful to meet you, Luther." A moments pause went by, before the man introduced himself then;

"I'm Arnim Zola."


	2. Option Two

*****PLEASE BE AWARE THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE SOME SWEARING, DESCRIPTIONS OF MINOR WOUNDS AND EXPLORE OTHER DARK THEMES - THIS WILL BE MY ONLY DISCLAIMER IN RELATION TO THIS*****

 **"It is the fool, who thinks he cannot be fooled." - Joey Skaggs.**

Zee was trying to figure out how on earth she was going to pay the rent for the month when she saw them.

She wasn't sure what it was about them that drew her in. Perhaps it was the fact that there was an air of mystery about them. Maybe it was how they were walking faster than everyone else. It could have been that they were wearing sunglasses, when the weather suggested there was a storm on the way.

Whatever it was, Zee knew that her next marks were going to be a challenge, but that was her favourite part of the chase.

The next thing Zee had to do was figure out how to get close enough to them, to be able to make the lift. She had to jog across the busy street, and weave her way through the crowd to figure that one out; she was going to have to bump them. Zee sighed; this was her least favourite way to pickpocket anyone, but as she was on her own, she didn't have much other choice.

Now, Zee needed to quickly understand her marks before going in for the kill.

The woman had shoulder length red hair that was all perfectly in place, her nails (from what Zee could see) were manicured, and when Zee had first noticed them, the woman's make-up was also as perfect as everything else, meaning this lady took great pride in her appearance, and would know that people were looking at her.

The man walked almost as if he was marching. His body language was very uptight, and his head was fixed in one position. Zee thought that he most probably was military. In fact, the way both of them acted, gave the impression that they were military or secret service - both professions had quite reasonable salaries, and with that idea, Zee's worry of paying rent disappeared.

The couple turned the corner just ahead, so Zee walked a little faster to make sure they didn't vanish from her eyesight. Walking past a coffee vendor Zee grabbed a cappuccino, and threw five dollars on the counter before running to catch up with her marks. They had unfortunately got further ahead of her than she had hoped, as she ran, Zee took off the lid of the coffee cup, and got as close to the marks as possible without touching them and getting their attention.

Zee's heart was pumping furiously in her chest. The adrenaline flowing through her body made her fingers tingle and her hairs stand on edge, her breath came out jagged - but she was sure to keep this quiet. This was fun. As quickly as she had got to her marks her hand had slipped in to the female's jacket pocket and lifted her phone out and into her jacket sleeve, and then she went in for the kill.

"OHMIGOSH, I AM SO SORRY!" Zee exclaimed with as much integrity as possible, as her five dollar cappuccino went all over her male target. She heard him muttering extreme curse words under his breath. Zee grabbed his card holder from his back trouser pocket as he and the female turned around to face her. The card holder and phone slipped in to an internal pocked in the side of her jacket that was connected to her sleeve.

"Don't worry about it." The man grumbled as he tried to shake off the coffee from his expensive looking leather jacket. Zee started fumbling in her jean pocket for a hankie. "I only have this - it um, might get some of it off." Zee tried to sound as innocent as possible, trying to figure out where he was keeping his phone. She then started to dab at the man's jacket, and noticed a rectangular lump in the right hand pocket of his trousers. "Really it's fine." The man tried to reassure Zee, whilst gently pushing her hands away. "Are you sure?" Zee tried to sound noticeably upset. "I can pay for the dry-cleaning if you want - I know an excellent service, and they can collect and deliver as well."

"Thanks for the offer, but like he said, he's fine." The female spoke this time.

"OK, well if you change your mind - call me." Zee smiled, handing the female a fake business card. "I'm Jennifer by the way, Jennifer Marston."

"Natasha."

"Clint. Look, Jennifer, thanks for all the concern but I can assure you I'm fine. Bye." The man reassured her, before glancing at his partner, nodding slightly and walking off again. Zee still hadn't gotten the man's phone, she could have just left it, but greed consumed her mind, and she started to run towards her targets again. This time as she got to them she got 'pushed' into the man by an imaginary person, Zee's hand slipped in to Clint's pocket and out again as she fell to the floor, and his phone found its way in to her jacket sleeve. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Zee shouted.

"You ok?" Clint asked as he held a hand out to Zee and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm - ouch - good." Zee winced, her hand was grazed, and her knee was cut, starting to bleed through to her jeans.

"You seem hurt." Natasha told Zee, damn she was quick, Zee thought and just shook her head.

"I'm nearly back at work, I'll sort it out there, it's fine thank-you. I'll try not to bump in to you again, Clint." Zee joked, before running off - with a limp - away from her victims.

Zee turned a couple of corners and got to a self-storage facility. She ran in and found her way to locker 0602, before hurriedly unlocking the shutter, stepping inside and slamming it down again.

Zee removed the two phones and card holder from her jacket and sat down at the desk, where the real fun would begin. Natasha's phone also contained her cards - 2 credit cards and her ID. Zee stuck the first of these credit cards in the clone machine, whilst she connected the phone to her MAC and set to work discovering all she could about Natasha Romanoff and what her PIN number could be.

Zee discovered very little about what Natasha's PIN could have been, and it was the same with Clint. The security on their phones was amazing - like nothing Zee had come across before, and no matter how she tried to hack the phone no new information came to light - a cut knee and grazed hand for nothing, apart from wiping the phones and selling them for maybe $1000. That was a small profit in Zee's books.

Barely enough to pay rent. Then live off. She'd have to move back in with Aaron, which wouldn't be bad, but Zee liked being independent. A phone started to ring at that moment, jumping Zee out of her thoughts. She looked around - it wasn't hers, which meant it was either Natasha's or Clint's. It turned out to be Natasha's - someone calling wouldn't be a problem - however the caller ID on Natasha's phone flashed up as 'CLINT MOBILE 2'.

Alarm bells started ringing loudly in Zee's head and she decided to start packing up. She snatched the phones up and removed their batteries so they couldn't be tracked, plus the cards and ID and stuffed them inside her jacket. She rushed over to the cabinet where she pulled out a black short haired wig, before tying her own long auburn hair up and placing the wig on, before covering it with a black baseball cap. Then Zee walked as calmly as possible back to her apartment - if she ran, they (whoever they were) would find her before she could get back safely. She also couldn't look over her shoulder, as much as it bothered her, because if they were as good as Zee suspected that would be picked up to.

Three blocks away, and Zee started to relax a little, there wasn't much chance they would catch her now, but once she got back to her apartment she realised she would have to move, if Clint and Natasha were dangerous, Zee would have to leave the bright and beautiful New York. New York, was all Zee had ever known, and she felt a pang of disappointment resonate through her chest at the thought at having to leave. Everything Zee had was in New York - Aaron her only friend or family was in New York. But Zee was greedy enough to go after secret service agents phones and now she would have to pay the price. "Idiot." Zee muttered to herself.

Zee's thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone grabbing her hand and pulling her in to the mini-mart she was walking past. "Aaron!" Zee hissed, as she looked at her best friends face angrily. "What's up? Who hurt you? Do you need me to take care of someone?" Aaron's round face that had been wearing a smile immediately changed to a mixture of anger and concern. "I might have taken something that I shouldn't have." Zee whispered, whilst walking down the aisle further so as not to look suspicious.

"Well, duh, what's new?"

"Aaron, my marks don't seem like they were the kind of people I should have messed with."

"They hurt you?"

"No - I hurt myself lifting the guy's phone. Aaron, I think they are secret service or government agents."

"Zee, we've dealt with them before, and there has never been a problem. What makes you think these guys are after you?"

"They were just different, they weren't dressed like normal agents, they didn't act like normal agents, and the guy had a second phone and called the girl's phone on it. This has never happened before."

"That's not so bad, they won't be following you. Trust me."

"Aaron, I couldn't hack their phones. Who has technology on their phones that is good enough to stop me? Not even the White House was that hard to crack."

Aaron opened his mouth to answer Zee, when Zee noticed a man dressed all in black walk in to the mini-mart. He stopped where he was and started looking around, before his eyes met hers. Shit. Shit. Shit. Zee cursed in her mind before looking at Aaron one last time before sprinting to the back door and trying to make her escape.

Boxes fell behind her as she ran through the stock room, probably breaking something, but Zee didn't care at this moment - she needed to lose this guy following her. The hard metal door swung open as Zee threw herself in to it. She spun around quickly, figuring out her best escape route, and decided on the fire escape stairs on the side of the building in front of her.

Zee jumped onto the dumpster near to the stairs and flew towards the stairs managing to grab the rails, dangling for a few seconds before swinging her legs up on the ledge and balancing herself. Zee glanced behind her and wished she hadn't because the face of the man that she had seen in the mini mart was there. Zee ran up the stairs without a second thought. She reached the top of the stairs quicker than she had expected, but put that down to the adrenaline coursing through her body.

Zee heard rapid footsteps crashing up the stairs, causing her to sprint across rooftops of numerous buildings. Her eyes blurred momentarily, and she noticed herself travelling at an even faster rate than she had expected. She came to an abrupt halt when she reached the edge of a building, she wouldn't be able to make the jump across to the next building. One look behind her to see the man was still following her was enough to make her mind up that she was going to have to try, and if she fell to her death, it would be better than being locked in a tiny cell, in the custody of super spies or whatever it was Clint, Natasha and this man were.

Taking a couple of steps back, Zee took a deep breath in and took a running leap. Her vision blurred again, and Zee couldn't see where she was going, and then she was falling. As Zee's vision cleared again, huge gusts of wind swept around her, and she realised the winds were carrying her down to the ground, as her feet touched the floor she didn't bother dwelling on the incident and carried on running out on to the busy street, and away from her pursuer.

CACACACACA

Once Zee had reached her apartment door, she checked behind her one more time before entering and closing the door quickly. She went into the living room before removing the phones and cards from her jacket, letting them fall on to the coffee table. She sighed heavily, removed the baseball cap and wig from her head and collapsed on to the couch.

"Don't get comfortable." A male voice spoke behind her. Zee screamed and jumped off the couch, grabbing a knife from in between the cushions, and turning to face the person the voice had come from. He was the one following her. The man had dark chocolate coloured skin, it was smooth and flawless - a quality Zee could only wish of for herself. He was bald, had a small beard, and his most noticeable feature was definitely the eyepatch over his left eye, and the scars it almost hid behind it.

They faced off like that for perhaps thirty seconds, before the man spoke again. "Would you like to tell me your real name? So far the options are, Jennifer Marston, Marley Burton, Stacey Leigh, Nicola Andrews, Sophie Watts or perhaps Zelda Emerson. If you would like to add anymore to the list, please be my guest."

How in the world had he found all of her aliases? Zee had worked so hard so that none of those were compromised and he had found every single one out in a matter of a few hours. Zee was so shocked she was left speechless, and wondering how on earth she was going to be able to recover from this, if she got out alive that is. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?" The man asked. Zee stayed silent, thinking of the best way to escape this time. "I'll make this easier for you - my name is Nicholas Fury. What's yours?" Yet again Zee stayed silent.

This pissed the man off, she could tell by the way he inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a second longer than she expected, and cracked his neck before looking at her again. "Fine. You have two options. Option one; you tell me your name, you give me my agents phones, and then you surrender yourself to me and come in to custody to answer the many, many questions I have for you, and apologise to my agents for causing them this trouble, as well as pay for the dry cleaning of the clothes that you ruined by tipping cappuccino over them."

Zee didn't like that option too much. Perhaps if she distracted him for long enough she could run out the front door and then go down the stairs, to be honest that was Zee's only plan right now. "Or you have option two. This one is way more fun for me by the way, so just bare that in mind. You don't tell me your name, you don't hand over my agents phones, and then you try and escape. I catch you, which trust me WILL happen, I drag you in to custody and force you to answer all the questions I have for you, as well as apologise to my agents. After all that you'll be in solitary confinement until I see fit."

So neither option was what Zee would have chosen for herself. She couldn't go in to custody - she'd been there and done that, and if it was anything like she had experienced she would rather die. On that thought, Zee threw ran towards the door, hoping she could get far enough away from Nicholas, that he wouldn't be able to catch her. That hope was short lived as her apartment door flew open and in Zee's way was Natasha.

"Natasha, so good to see you again." Zee smiled before turning around, planning to throw herself out of her living room window and to her death, but climbing through that was Clint. "Oh, hi Clint, why don't you come in, apparently I'm having a party." Zee smiled wryly, before looking down at her knife, it would slice in to her neck easily, and she would die quickly. Zee went to carry out her suicide just as there was a loud bang and a searing pain in her hand, causing her to drop the knife.

There was crimson red blood pouring out of a wound in her hand, and she realised Natasha had shot her. _Bitch_. Zee's vision blurred, and before she knew it, she was running towards Natasha and tackling her through a doorway. Natasha was momentarily stunned, and Zee got up to run, but her jacket was grabbed roughly by Nicolas. He looked at her before smirking. "Option two it is then."

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Hey guys!

This fanfic is months in the making (although I've not completed) I've been fiddling around with this idea for about two years now and actually writing it for about a year. I not only love Steve/Cap but I really love the Avengers, so it will also be quite Avengers orientated. Luther/Zee/Mya/Jose/Aaron and anyone else not recognised to be from the Marvel Universe (Movies or Comics) are my own creation so please don't steal them!

If things go well with this, I'm hoping for a possible sequel, but we'll see how things pan out.

If you love my work - let me know! If you're not particularly in to it - let me know (just be constructive instead of rude)!

Apart from that enjoy - review, favourite, follow, recommend to everyone and spread the word - I want to share my love with Steve and the Avengers with as many people as possible!

Much love

Lizzy xxx


	3. Blue Eyes

**"I didn't choose you, I just took one look at you - and then there was no turning back." Author unknown.**

The van took a sharp turn, and Zee's head slammed in to the side of it. "MIND GOING SLOWER?!" Zee growled, loudly.

"Mind keeping your mouth shut?" Zee heard Nicholas snap.

"Whatever." Zee muttered to herself before going back to trying to figure out where she was being taken. The windows of the van were blacked out, so Zee couldn't go by the scenery. She had counted roughly 15 right turns and 7 left, but she couldn't be sure, and she was pretty sure they had been travelling for about 45 minutes at 90 km per hour, but she couldn't count on her being right.

All of a sudden to van came to an abrupt halt. The door nearest to Zee slid open sharply and she was faced with an angry looking Clint. Nicholas undid her seat belt and Clint grabbed her before practically dragging her towards a large building. It was grey, had a large amount of windows and the only really interesting part of it's structure was the large black A in a circle, on the side of the tallest part of the building.

Clints hold was uncomfortably tight on her wrists and handcuffs, as they made their way through the entrance of the facility. "Can you like, loosen your grip or something? You're hurting me." Zee remarked. Clints only response was to smirk slightly and tighten his grip even more. Zee noticed the large amounts of people - other agents - doing various jobs in all the rooms they passed - tapping away at computers, physical training, answering phones - it was all very busy. Clint, Zee, Nicolas and Natasha reached an elevator and as Natasha hit the button harder than Zee would have, she got an idea of just how much she had pissed them off.

The elevator ride was short, silent and incredibly awkward. Zee began to wonder how long she would be here before she would meet her inevitable death. She decided it would probably be a couple of months, depending on how little food and drink her captors provided her. Zee thought about the life she had known, and decided the only bad thing about dying would be not seeing Aaron again. After all, he had rescued her once she had escaped The Room, he had found her running, scared, battered and bruised, and rather than ask questions, took her in. Aaron may have used Zee's 'blank slate' mind to teach her how to be a pickpocket and con artist, but he had saved her and she was beyond grateful for that.

Zee was brought out of her thoughts by being shoved through a door by Clint. She fell forward on to her knees, and felt anger begin to bubble up inside her. "You shouldn't have done that." Zee seethed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Clint was equally as angry, knocking in to Zee as he sauntered past her.

"YOU, have to do exactly as I say." Zee's anger continued to simmer as Clint carried on. "I get to manipulate you." He said as he pushed Zee so she fell on her bottom.

"Clint, stop, we don't know what she's capable of." Natasha interjected.

"Yeah, Clint, stop; you have no idea what I'm capable of." Zee hissed.

"Getting angry are we?" Clint asked rhetorically, before pulling Zee's ponytail hard as he knelt down to be face to face with her. Their eyes locked and Clint's hard, cold stare bore in to Zee's eyes. "People don't get to take advantage of me and get away with it."

"Wasn't exactly difficult." Zee spat.

"Listen here, you little bi -"

"Clint." Natasha warned again.

"No, go on Clint, what were you going to call me?" Zee's anger was about to blow up in Clint's face, he just needed to call her that word. Clint smiled slyly before pronouncing the word so very clearly; "Bitch."

Just as Clint uttered the word, and before Zee could think about how she was going to loosen the handcuffs so she could plant a strong right hook on Clints nose, Zee's vision blurred momentarily and then Clint went flying. He crashed straight through the mirrored window on the other side of the room, smashing in to the wall on the opposite side of the room that it was connected to.

Zee turned towards Natasha and Nicholas, who were now looking at her wildly , and before she knew it, Zee saw Nicholas and Natasha being blown away from the entrance of the room, and she took this as her cue to run. Zee was running so fast, faster then she had ever run before - another adrenaline rush she thought, a siren then began to sound, and red lights began to flash before a woman's voice began to speak over the tannoy.

"Attention all agents, we have a suspect on the loose, she is dangerous and needs to brought back in to custody. Use any force necessary."

Well shit.

Zee thought, as she continued to sprint down hallway after hallway - she should have really paid attention. That was one of Aaron's golden rules of pickpocketing - always know your escape route, if Zee could just find that elevator she would have an almost straight run out of the building, what she was going to do after that she wasn't sure of, she just needed to get out of the building.

Zee turned another hallway and there was a door at the end of it, it was black and not glass like nearly all the other doors in the building. There was a gunshot at that precise moment, Zee's heartbeat pumping hard and fast, her breathing coming out raggedly and as soon as she heard another gunshot she threw herself at the door, crashing through it, causing herself to get splinters of wood in her hair.

Zee got up to run again, when another gunshot rang out and seconds later she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. She looked up to see Natasha looking at her - also breathing rapidly with Nicholas and a host of 'agents' just behind them, each one of them pointing guns at her. It was clear Zee wasn't going to back down and soon enough Natasha shot at her again. Zee pinched her eyes shut willing the bullet to miss her, or hit her somewhere where her death would be quick and painless.

All of a sudden Zee heard Natasha say "Woah." and Zee opened her eyes to see the bullet stopped in mid-air. More wind appeared and blew it straight back in the original path it had been fired from, narrowly missing Natasha and hitting the arm of a woman behind her. Zee turned to run again, but ran in to something hard and she looked up to see a man with bright, fire engine red skin, and glowing jewel in the center of his forehead. Zee screamed and ran to her left, she just wanted to get away, she then tripped over a rug and crashed through a glass coffee table that had 3 sofas round it. That hurt.

Zee groaned and rolled herself over on to her back; she wanted to die in comfort. As Zee tried to think away the pain in her shoulder and the entire front of her body for that matter, she began to cry. When the man with red skin came to stand over her with another woman who possessed long brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes, she began to sob, and when she was extracted from the remains of the coffee table she began to scream.

"NO! NO! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP! ARRRRRR!" Zee had become hysterical, the man with red skin had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and was walking her back to where she had come from.

Zee noticed 6 men standing on the other side of the room, and through her tears could see they were in a fighting stance. There was a man, tall in stature, broad shouldered with long blonde hair. Zee could only describe as what she would think a god would look like - he appeared to have some strange looking hammer in his right hand as well. There was a middle aged man that Zee had recognised from the media as Colonel James Rhodes and next to him Mr Tony Stark - The Iron Man, or whatever they called him. Zee hadn't cared much for the media after she escaped The Room, but hadn't managed to not be confronted by the faces of those two every so often.

Behind all of them was a timid looking pale man, with brown hair that had started to grey, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be trying to avoid even looking in Zee's direction, almost anxious of the sight he might be confronted by and she didn't blame him. A young african american man, with what appeared to be red goggles and a backpack on stood to the front of the group - he must have been military as well by the way he held his fighting stance.

Then next to him was a man like no other. He was tall, muscular, with piercing blue eyes, a beautiful face and he was holding a round metal red, silver and blue shield with a silver star in the middle. He wasn't standing as if he was ready use it though, instead it was by his side, and his beautiful blue eyes spoke to her, like they were willing her to calm down, and as if he was telling her he knew exactly how she felt - alone, confused and pissed off.

"Take her to the ward." Nicholas shouted to the man with red skin.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I WON'T RUN AGAIN, I WON'T RUN AGAIN, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T!" Zee's screams started and her vision blurred once more, when it regained normality there was a blazing fire in front of her, and suddenly, a gale force wind was pushing her out of the man with red skins arms. She fell to the floor, the fire coming closer to her, Zee wished for it to go away - for it all to go away, and to her surprise the fire went out as quickly as it appeared.

The woman with long brown hair came towards her this time - red swirls of light emanating from her hands but before she could shoot whatever those lights were, Zee's vision blurred AGAIN, and the woman went flying towards the man with red skin as a gale force wind yet again (in a room which had no windows open) swept through. The man with red skin caught the woman and set her on her feet, before everyone's eyes landed on Zee.

"It cannot be." The man with long blonde hair spoke. His eyes were filled with an almost horror, as he looked at Zee. "You are from this planet, maiden?" He asked Zee. Zee nodded her head, too tired to run, scream, speak or fight anymore - she was suddenly exhausted after what didn't seem like a like a long time of being scared witless. "You know what she is, Thor?" Nicholas asked. All eyes now turned to look at Thor, as this man was called.

"I have an idea, Sir Fury."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zee suddenly found the courage to speak.

"People don't do the stuff you just did normally."

"Yeah well, most people aren't surrounded by a lot of strangers, and guns in a place they don't know."

"Excuse me miss, did you not see the fire come out of your palms just then, or are you just playing stupid?" Tony Stark asked, Zee turning to face him as he spoke.

"What?" Zee breathed out incredulously. They're just trying to make you think you're crazy. They need to subdue you, get you back to the prison.

"Yeah, you know just after you were screaming bloody murder." Mr Stark spoke again.

"Shut your mouth." Zee spat.

"Ok bring her in." Nicholas announced. Zee turned to look at him.

"If you are going to kill me, can you do it quickly Nicholas? I don't have time for tortu-" Zee began to suddenly feel dizzy, feeling the blood drain from her face, the pain in her shoulder becoming way more apparent then it had been previously. Zee collapsed to the floor, the room spinning rapidly. "GET ME A MEDIC!" Zee heard Nicholas shouting.

As people began to surround her, the world went black.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Hello everyone,

Hope you enjoyed that, and are getting a slight insight into our lovely OC, Zee! What do you guys think of her potential powers?

I thought I should explain the timeline as well - I'm going to go with after Age of Ultron, building up to Infinity War, there are obviously going to be events, or maybe even character appearances that don't fit. But hey, that's what fanfic is for right?

As always, review, favourite, follow and share with the world :)

love

Lizzy xxx


End file.
